Harmony and Discord at the Grand Galloping Gala
by Mr. 86
Summary: The night of the Grand Galloping Gala, as told from a new perspective: That of a group of colts out to have the best night ever. Each have their own wildly varying personalities, their own unique hopes and dreams, and their own high expectations.
1. Prologue

**Harmony and Discord at the Grand Galloping Gala**

A My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Fanfic  
>by Mr. 86<p>

* * *

><p>If you'd told me six months ago that I'd be writing MLP fan fiction, I'd have called shenanigans. Regardless, here I am. Bronies represent.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

There are many mysterious questions which permeate into the realm of fridge logic when it comes to My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. These questions are common when the main (or in this case, mane) cast of a show have saved the universe, yet seem to gain no recognition for it. It can seem as though the world itself is made especially for a chosen few, yet maintains a status quo.

Is Twilight Sparkle really Princess Celestia's only prestigious student?

Is Rainbow Dash really unchallenged in her claim of being the fastest in Equestria?

Are there really only six Elements of Harmony?

And doesn't it seem a little contrived that the ones embodying the Elements would all happen to be linked together by one single event?

The show claims the opposite, but common sense dictates that the answers to those questions are no, no, no, and yes. And there was a crew of six stallions who made a name for themselves by unintentionally proving this point on a grand quest to save the universe.

This... is not that story. (**Author's Note: Because, of course, I haven't written it yet.**) But it does star those same six stallions not long afterward, when they received six tickets to the classiest shindig in all of Equestria... the Grand Galloping Gala.

* * *

><p><strong>The Cast:<strong>

_Brass Sprockets_: The crew's resident inventor and gadget-laden smart guy. As the embodiment of Understanding, he seeks to find a rhyme and reason for everything, but this sometimes causes him to not stop and smell the roses, and he just as often finds that understanding something means having enough self-control to avoid tampering with it. His cutie mark is a thought bubble enclosing a large gear interlocked with a smaller gear.

_Midnight Rave_: A late-night party animal who can keep the joint rocking until the moon itself can't keep up. The youngest of the Colt Crew, he's always on board with having a good time, but he juvenile personality sometimes gets on the others' nerves. As the embodiment of Optimism, he always hopes for the best and never lets the situation get him down, or at least, he tries his best to. His cutie mark is a pair of crossed green glowsticks, which actually glow in the dark.

_Comet Tail_: The self-proclaimed fastest stallion to ever roam the skies, who has performed a legendary maneuvre said to warp the fabric of time and space. The embodiment of Patience, he generally finds it easy to put up with others, but he's troublesome, misogynistic and is often incapable of keeping his own ego in check. His cutie mark is complicated: A large blue arrow with a lightning bolt-shaped shaft, pointing down and to the left, enclosing a smaller straight white arrow and flanked by two blue arrows the same shape and size as the white one.

_Masterpiece_: An aspiring artist whose paintings make emperors cry... with either joy or rage. Masterpiece is a metrosexual if you ever saw one, with a love of outer beauty and the finer things in life. Of course, this comes with the side effect of being an abysmal judge of character. As the embodiment of Helpfulness, he wishes to inspire other ponies with his artwork, but sometimes doesn't realize when he needs to lend a helping hoof directly... or when to just let others take care of their own problems. His cutie mark is an artist's brush dripping red paint.

_Cacophony_: A self-professed saxophonist, guitarist, drummer, violinist and karaoke singer whose musical ability lives up to his name. Charming, clean-cut and especially polite to the mares, he's the type of stallion every little filly's mother wants them to marry... mostly. As the embodiment of Integrity, he continually encourages his friends, presses on in the most dire of situations and never ever loses hope... not that it makes him any better at playing his saxophone. His cutie mark is a one-eighth note with a jagged stem.

_Royal Flush_: One of Princess Celestia's top students, and the straight man of the Colt Crew... which isn't saying much. A representative of the Element of Friendship (which, as everypony knows, is Magic), his main hobby is inventing new games, but was sent off to a little village called Ponyburg to "study friendship" (sound familiar?) when the princess decided he wasn't spending enough time finding ponies to play them with. His cutie mark is four fanned-out playing cards, with a diamond on the bottom, a club above it, a heart above the club and the Ace of Spades on top.

* * *

><p>Now, without further ado, I present, for your viewing pleasure, Harmony and Discord at the Grand Galloping Gala. You may be amused, you may be astounded, you may even be disgusted. But the one thing you will <strong>not<strong> be... is bored.


	2. Meet the Team

**Harmony and Discord at the Grand Galloping Gala**

A My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Fanfic  
>by Mr. 86<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Meet The Team<strong>

The night of the Grand Galloping Gala. Everyone remembers how it went... roughly. But things went a little differently from the POV of the Colt Crew. At Royal Flush's house at the edge of Ponyburg, said crew were preparing to have the best night ever. However, one of them was having a bit of trouble.

"There. That should just... about... do it." Brass Sprockets gave a mighty heave, sweat dripping from his brow, and... managed to do up the last button on his suit. Once he had finished the apparently-daunting task, he trotted up to the full-length mirror hanging on the wall and inspected himself.

_Ah_, he thought to himself proudly, _that looks excellent_. The Victorian-style beige of the suit brought out the copper color in his coat, and he'd for once taken the trouble of styling his normally messy silver mane. The only thing he regretted was having to remove his goggles and saddle to put it on. Those gadgets were what defined him. _Ah well_, the earth pony thought,_ no harm done. I'll just_- His thoughts were interrupted by a flamboyantly-long rainbow tail brushing him in the face.

Masterpiece fluttered in the air nearby, wearing a white tuxedo with various colors of armbands to complement his mane and tail and contrast his inky purple coat. The designer had said it was ugly, but Comet Tail had told him it made him look a full 100% cooler.

"Have you ever considered improving your diet?" Masterpiece asked, giving Sprockets a sharp look through his rose-tinted circular glasses. "It could help you become more... trim. Like _moi_."

"You eat your dessert first, so don't go criticizing my waistline, pretty boy," Sprockets shot back smugly. Masterpiece's eyes widened. "Of course I eat my dessert first! How do you think I maintain the figure of a filly?"

"That's not the only part of you that's like a filly!"  
>"What's that supposed to mean, smarta-"<p>

"Colts, please!" A voice rang from behind them. "The Grand Galloping Gala is a high-profile event! Don't go flailing your hooves at each other before we've even arrived!"

They turned around to find the source of the voice: A coal-grey unicorn with his black mane covering his right eye. In fact, a lot of him was black, from his pinstriped suit, to his necktie, to his shoes, to the fedora atop his head. His playing-cards cutie mark stuck out like a sore hoof as a result. Royal Flush loved two things: Having fun and looking his best, and he was determined to do both of those to their full extent.

"After all, we have to look our best for the upper crust of Canterlot. And... I don't even know why I have to say this to you again... you have to be on your BEST BEHAVIOR. If you two embarrass me in front of the princess, I can't be held responsible for how I'll react." He snorted at both of them.

"Every time any of us have done anything wrong, Celestia has shown us nothing but compassion," Brass Sprockets responded.

"I'm not talking about Celestia, egghead. I'm talking about Luna."

The entire room went dead silent. Then a white pegasus, with an icy blue mane and a pair of large aviator goggles covering his eyes, broke the awkward silence.

"YOU want to meet Princess Luna?" Comet Tail exclaimed. "Nobody's seen her since the Nightmare Moon incident! I don't even remember how long ago that was!"

"Yeah, what was the deal with that anyway?" Sprockets inquired. "News doesn't exactly travel to Ponyburg very fast."

"That's not important," said Royal Flush, dismissing all other subjects in the conversation. "The point is, Luna is expected to be there, and I'm planning on not only meeting her, but sharing some... quality time with her."

"Someone's got a crush, I think!" Masterpiece chuckled.  
>"I do not! I just think she needs a friend!"<br>"You totally like her!" Comet Tail continued. He and Masterpiece circled around Royal Flush's head, laughing like foals.  
>"That is a lie."<br>"I can't believe you would think of a princess that way! She's like a thousand years older than you!" Sprockets chimed in.  
>"Shut up, Sprockets!"<br>"Royal Flush and Luna, sitting in a-" By now, Royal Flush's aggravation had reached its tipping point.

"MASTERPIECE, IF YOU SO MUCH AS SPEAK ONE MORE WORD OF THAT ACCURSED RHYME, I WILL LEVITATE THE NEAREST HEAVY BLUNT OBJECT AND BEAT YOU WITH IT UNTIL THE DOCTORS CAN'T TELL YOUR COAT FROM YOUR BRUISES!"

Masterpiece's wings stiffened up in surprise and he dropped to the ground. "Okay, okay!" he said defensively. "But I still think you like her. I mean, why else would you wear a _pressed suit_?"

"Is it so wrong that I want to look my best for a beautiful mare?" Royal Flush responded. Comet Tail stuck his hoof in his mouth and stuck out his tongue. "Buh-arf."

"You shut your face. Looking suave is serious business."  
>"I reiterate: Buh-arf."<br>"Look, Comet, who wears goggles to a formal event?"  
>"I do." Comet proudly displayed his goggles.<p>

Sprockets, meanwhile, had donned both of his monogoggles and put his gadget-laden saddle back on. "Hate to break it to you, Flush, but so do I." The mechanical hands on the saddle flexed and wiggled their fingers. "Okay, hands are fully operational..." He began inspecting his saddle to make sure everything was in proper working order. Royal Flush just facehoofed.

"Sprockets?" he asked.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"If you wouldn't mind leaving the creepy gizmos at home, that'd be REALLY nice."  
>"Absolutely not," Sprockets stated matter-of-factly, shaking his front right hoof in defiance. "Even in a suit, being without my saddle makes me feel so... naked."<br>Comet Tail made a disgusted face. "We do not that image, thank you very much." Sprockets just ignored him.

"Besides, remember what I told you guys? I'm showing off my inventing expertise at the Gala. The best and brightest pony scientists are showing up, and they had the nerve to call my new rocket booster design 'codswallop'. I mean, who even uses that word anymore?"  
>"Canterlotians."<br>"Either way, I'm going to prove to them that earth ponies can fly just as easily as any pegasus. I can't wait to see the looks on their ugly monocled faces."  
>"Speaking of flying," Comet interrupted, "Did I tell you my plans for tonight?"<br>"Vaguely," said Royal Flush. "All I remember is that it involved blowing something up."  
>"Everything Comet gets involved in involves blowing SOMETHING up," Sprockets retorted. Comet rolled his eyes.<br>"I'm going to be using my flight trails to put on a nighttime airshow. Like fireworks, but with streaks instead of explosions."

Royal Flush grinned. "That... actually sounds like a lot of fun."  
>"It's not just for fun," Comet responded with a hint of giddy glee in his voice. "The Wonderbolts are attending the Gala like they do every year, and what better way to show my skills off than by lighting up the night sky?"<br>"You're nothing if not ambitious, I'll give you that much." Royal Flush nodded encouragingly, then suddenly remembered something. "Wait a minute! Where's Cacophony? And Midnight Rave?"

"DID SOMEBODY CALL UPON THE PWAHTY MASTAH?" The door suddenly flew open and a black-coated unicorn with a wild frizzy purple mane and a pair of shimmering visor glasses strutted in, sporting an otherwise-plain black outfit accessorized with spiked leather ankle bands and a shiny silver belt. Midnight Rave hopped up on a table and stood up on his back legs with his front legs spread wide.

"Goooooooood evening, Canterlot! Are you ready to get your party on? 'Cause the rave doctor has a prescription for awesome!" He started playing air guitar and shook his head from side to side, flapping his tongue around wildly.  
>"Get down from there," Royal Flush told him. Midnight Rave hopped down from the table, but continued bouncing up and down on his hooves, grinning like a lunatic.<p>

"Tonight is gonna be so awesome, I can just feel it! I'm quivering with anticipation!"  
>Masterpiece put his hoof to his chin. "I think there's a medication for that."<br>Midnight Rave shook his head and smiled. "Sorry, fella, but the only cure for this itch o' mine is to party until the sun comes up!"

"Well, you better put up with that itch until Cacophony gets here," said Royal Flush, raising an eyebrow, "because we're not leaving without him." Midnight Rave frowned and started bouncing faster.

"But he's gonna ruin everything!" Rave wailed.

"Quit your whining, Rave." Comet Tail pointed a hoof at him. Midnight Rave scowled.  
>"I'm not whining, Comet. I'm complaining. <em>This is whining!<em>" he flailed his head back and forth and said that last sentence in the poutiest, most juvenile voice he could muster up. He was then rewarded with a hoof to the face, courtesy of Royal Flush.

"Could you at least TRY to act mature tonight?" Royal Flush muttered, his aggravation swelling again. "It's bad enough I'm letting you wear your ridiculous outfit instead of something more respectable."  
>"What's wrong with my outfit?"<br>"I could write a book on what's wrong with your outfit, Rave."  
>"Why don't you, then?"<br>"Because the only books I enjoy writing are gaming rulebooks. I'd rather not waste the time and paper pointing out every single _faux pas_ you make in the realm of fashion."  
>"Fine. Be a jerk, jerk."<p>

"Now, now," the sixth and final voice came calling from behind. All turned to see a cyan earth pony with a curly blonde mane walk up, clad in a high-class navy-blue dinner jacket and carrying a polished tenor saxophone on his back. Cacophony flicked his crispy locks and flashed a grin. "You mustn't go flailing your hooves at each other before we've even arrived."

"Ah, Cacophony." Royal Flush smirked. "Fashionably late as always."  
>Cacophony pointed a hoof at his chest. "You know me. My fans love me more when I make them wait a little bit." Comet snickered.<br>"Fans. Sure. Let's not forget how you got your name." Cacophony growled at him. Masterpiece flew between them to break it up.

"Hey, hey, hey! We're all friends here... more or less. Now calm down and let's get ready to go."  
>"I believe we already are, Masterpiece," Cacophony stated proudly. He looked around at his slickly-dressed companions. "You all look magnificent. Even you, Midnight."<br>"At least someone likes my outfit."  
>"Shut up, Rave."<br>"Oh!" Cacophony tapped his forehead in exasperation. "I almost forgot. Our carriage is due to arrive at any moment. Let's not waste any more time, lads! Let's go live our dreams!"

The six of them raised their hooves in the air and shouted a cheer. They were ready to have the time of their lives.

Karma, of course, had something entirely different in mind.

* * *

><p>Okay, the story is underway. I got 100 hits in about twelve hours but not one comment, so it'd be greatly appreciated if you guys could leave some reviews to tell me what you think. I can handle criticism, as long as it's constructive.<p> 


	3. I Don't Own the Music Either

**Harmony and Discord at the Grand Galloping Gala**

A My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Fanfic

by Mr. 86

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: I Don't Own the Music Either<strong>

**_Note: Most of this chapter involves a musical number; specifically, an OC-centric rendition of "At the Gala". The story will get completely underway in Chapter 3. You have been warned._  
><strong>

_My Little Brony  
>My Little Brony<br>Ah-ah-ah-ah  
>My Little Brony!~<em>

_I always wondered what my life could be (My Little Brony)  
>'Till you came along and showed it to me<em>

_Big ideas_

_Tons of fun_

_A beautiful world_

_We can't go wrong  
><em>

_So much potential_

_Not hard to feel_

_With friendship we can make it real_

_'Cause we're My Little Bronies_

_And you know that you're my very best friends!~_

* * *

><p>Once the theme music had ended, the colts' chariot stopped on the castle grounds, just one in a line of many such carriages. Royal Flush was out first, holding the door for the rest and then kicking it closed once they'd finished exiting. At the front of the carriage were four mares, discussing something or other. Cacophony strutted up to them and bowed his head for a moment.<p>

"Thank you, ladies. You've been very helpful." The mares giggled at the compliment. One of them, a red-coated unicorn, blushed a bit and flicked her hoof downward in an "oh, you" sort of way.

"Aw, shucks, Cacophony. It was nothing."  
>"Yeah, always happy to help a stallion who says pretty please!" Another mare said from behind her.<p>

They giggled again. Luckily, it was the endearing, feminine kind of giggle and not the pretentious, annoying kind. The unicorn turned to Royal Flush.

"We'll go park the carriage and tour Canterlot for a while," said the unicorn. "Just give us a shout when you boys are ready to pack up and head home."  
>"Will do," Flush replied.<br>"Okay then! See you later, fellas." She turned to the other mares. "Okay, fillies! Let's march!" They trotted away, hauling the significantly-lighter carriage behind them.

Comet facehoofed.

"THAT'S how you got them to pull our carriage?" He said to Cacophony, clearly disgusted at his display. "You said _pretty please_? You are _such_ a suck-up!" Cacophony chuckled and grinned devilishly.

"A little chivalry goes a long way, Comet. You should try it sometime."  
>"Maybe when I feel like looking like a moron."<br>"Isn't that all the time?"  
>Comet flared his nostrils. "Keep cracking jokes, wiseflank, but at the end of the day, I'm the one who'll be left with his dignity."<p>

"You keep your bickering to a minimum, you two," Royal Flush spoke over both of them. "We have bigger fish to fry tonight."

The six of them looked around at the castle as they walked up the trail. They all stopped for a moment, taken aback by the sights and smells of the gala. Midnight Rave was the first to break the silence. "I can't believe we're finally here." His voice was much quieter than normal. He seemed to be about to cry manly tears from the awesome sight.

A phantasmic orchestra begin playing the introduction to a song in the background.

"We all had our hopes about this night," Flush announced. "We all know what we want. Now let's go make this... THE BEST NIGHT EVER!"

As they raised their hooves to the sky in their cheer, the orchestration entered its crescendo, and a choir of ponies from all over the grounds begin to gather. Under any other circumstances, this would've been called weird, awkward and completely implausible. Under these, however, it was just the episode's musical number.

* * *

><p>"<em>At the Gala!~"<em> Flush began.

"_At the Gala!~"_ came the choir's jovial reply.

Cacophony was the first to say his verse. He may have been lousy at saxophone, but his singing was a competent baritone. His lyrics, on the other hand, were fitting... in an ironic way.

"_At the Gala, the musicians  
>It's a wonderful display<br>The pianos and guitarists at the Gala!~_

_When I walk up onto that stage  
>It will be my greatest day<br>The crowd will be cheering for me  
>Right here at the Gala!~"<em>

The choir marched behind Cacophony down the cobblestone path as they continued their chorus.

"_All our dreams will come true  
>Right here at the Gala!<br>At the Gala!~"_

Hearing his cue, Masterpiece took centre stage and began to sing his verse in his flamboyant singing voice.

"_At the Gala, inspiration  
>Will be everywhere I go!<br>I'll be making the most wondrous  
>Piece of art I'll ever show!<br>When I'm finished, they will call it  
>A masterpiece, I know!~"<em>

The choir of background ponies assembled into pairs, raising their hooves, horns and wings to the sky.

"_All our dreams and our hopes  
>From now until hereafter<br>All that we've been wishing for  
>Will happen at the Gala!<br>At the Gala!~"_

It was now Sprockets' turn. He spread out the menagerie of tools and gadgets in his saddle like a pair of metallic wings, head held high in confidence.

"_At the Gala, Brass Sprockets  
>It's finally my night<br>I'll be showing  
>My inventions at the Gala!~<em>

_All my hard work, they will see it  
>All the brightest of the bright<br>They will finally respect me  
>Tonight at the Gala!~"<em>

A crowd of background ponies had gathered around Sprockets, singing along with him.

"_This is what we've waited for  
>To have the best night ever<br>Each of us will live our dreams  
>Tonight at the Gala!<br>At the Gala!~"_

A pair of trumpets emerged from the side of Sprockets' saddle and began playing alongside the phantom orchestra. As they did, a streak of white light flashed across the sky. Comet soared through the air, if only in his own imaginary segment, as he began his verse. He looped around the castle and flashes of various colored lights appeared in his wake, along with some peculiar distortions in the air. The orchestration switched to a rock ensemble as he sang.

"_Been waiting for the day when  
>I'll make the crowds go wild!<br>I have no fear, so with my skill  
>I'll give the Wonderbolts a chill!<br>I won't let nothing stop me  
>And all will marvel at me<br>When Comet's trails light up the night sky  
>At the Gala!~"<em>

The Wonderbolts trailed across the sky above the singers, leaving thick black clouds which crackled with electricity. Fireworks shot out of Sprockets' saddle and exploded in the sky. The choir sang onward as the orchestration returned to normal.

"_All we've longed for, all we've dreamed  
>Our happy ever-after<br>Finally will all come true  
>Right here at the Grand Gala!<br>At the Gala!~"_

The orchestra's percussion picked up suddenly, becoming vibrant and bouncy. Midnight Rave, feeling this part of the song suited him, took the opportunity to shout his verse as loud as he was able.

"_The Grand Gala, it's the biggest  
>And the bestest of parties!<br>But the one thing it was missing was that Midnight Rave pony!  
>I'll give them all a show the likes of which you'll never see!<br>They'll be dancing long into the night  
>With me at the Grand Gala!~"<em>

The choir's response was short and sweet, if a little bit ominous about what was to come.

"_Harmony and discord at the Gala.  
>At the Gala!~"<em>

As Princess Celestia leaped across the night sky for everypony to see, Royal Flush looked up at the moon and wondered where Princess Luna was at that moment. He closed his eyes and sang the final verse of the song, imagining himself and Luna in the garden outside the castle.

"_At the Gala, with the princess  
>Is where I plan to be!<br>There's a mare in need of friendship  
>Which is now my specialty!<br>Hanging out with Princess Luna  
>Like old friends, just her and me!~"<em>

"_This will be the best night ever!"_ The choir responded immediately. Their voices picked up as the end of the number rapidly approached.

"_Into the Gala, we must go  
>We're ready now, we're all aglow!<br>Into the Gala, let's go in  
>And have the best night ever!<br>Into the Gala, now's the time  
>We're ready and we look divine!~"<em>

"_Into the Gala, sing my songs!~"_ Sang Cacophony.

"_Into the Gala, paint my best work!~"_ Continued Masterpiece.

"_Into the Gala, show my smarts!~"_ Sprockets chimed in.

"_Shine in the sky like a firework!~"_ Comet chanted.

"_To sing-"_

"_To paint-"_

"_To show-"_

"_To shine-"_

"_To dance-"_

"_To talk!~"_

The six of them led the crowd of ponies in a synchronized gesture, raising their right hooves and extending them off to the side. The choir prepared to end the song.

"_Into the Gala!  
>Into the Gala!~"<em>

The crew of colts trudged toward the castle drawbridge. They stopped and turned to face the choir.

"_And we'll have the BEST NIGHT EVER!~"_

Sprockets shot up one last pair of fireworks into the sky. The magenta projectiles rocketed up, spiraling around each other, then burst in a set of pink and green explosions to the tune of the trumpets.

"_At the Gala!~"_

Everyone involved took a deep breath and, after recovering from the massive collaborative effort associated with performing the biggest musical number of _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_'s first season, all wandered off to go about their business. Our heroes, meanwhile, had decided to take a quick break a short distance from the entrance to discuss their plans one last time before implementing them.

"So..." Flush said loudly, still catching his breath and clutching his pounding chest, "We all meet back here in three hours. That should give us plenty of time to do everything. We can unwind at this donut place I heard about, then we can head to the hotel with the mares, hit the hay, and head back to Ponyburg in the morning. Sound good?"

The other five all gave him a nod before dashing off-screen in a cloud of dust and a drybrush effect. Flush coughed twice and shook his head.

"Well, don't let me stop you, fellas. Now..." he looked around. "Which way to the garden? A-HA!" He trotted off toward the back of the castle, expecting to meet the shy princess in person.

But as I said before, Karma had other plans for the evening.

* * *

><p>And there's Chapter 2. As I said, the story will really start to pick up in Chapter 3, so stick around, bronies and fillies.<p> 


End file.
